Little Naruto
by Shanazawa
Summary: Bagi Hinata mengasuh anak itu kecil, saat mengadap ibu si anak, Kushina malah ditemani kakak si anak, Hinata jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Astaga dia ganteng banget! "Eto, dimana anak yang akan saya asuh?" #Nhfd8/future/


**Little Naruto**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Story by Shanazawa moe (eh coret)**

 **#Nhfd8/future/ (Telat banget ya? Awalnya sih mau selesai sebelum batas waktu eventnya namun ya sudahlah)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **OOC, typo, bisa bikin baver(mungkin) hati-hati jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **Klik**

Satu postingan Instagram muncul diberanda. Foto seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk sembari membaca buku berjudul bahasa inggris 'Buisiness success secret' menggunakan setelan kaus santai dilengkapi kacamata baca. Rambutnya bersinar seperti matahari disambut indahnya langit di bola matanya. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang jepang, si cowok ikemen(Ganteng-red) mempunyai kulit sedikit kecoklatan.

Dibawahnya postingannya dilengkapi dengan kalimat.

 **Hyuuga_Hinata.**

 **Dia pacar baruku, viss! #GoodbyeMantan welcome #MoveOn**

Hinata menahan senyum bangganya, sekarang komentar membanjiri foto yang dia klaim sebagai pacar barunya itu.

 **Siapa dia?**

 **Dimana kau menemukannya? Aku juga ingin satu**

 **Kau pasti menyewa seorang pacar? Mana mungkin kau bisa move on (ini komentar dari mantannya)**

 **Selamat ya Hinata-chan.**

 **Omedeto, kita rayakan kapan-kapan!**

Menemukan Naruto? Hinata memang beruntung, laki-laki dihadapannya luar biasa sekali. Sekarang dia menutup buku itu dan menurunkan kacamatanya.

"Nee-chan kapan es krimnya datang?!" serunya dengan nada merengek, dia ingin es krim sejak tadi tapi Hinata malah memberinya buku tak bergambar dan kacamata.

Kenyataan menampar Hinata, seganteng apapun Naruto dihadapannya, Naruto adalah orang dewasa yang mengalami keadaan khusus, Hinata hanya tahu bahasa kasarnya intinya sih begini : Usianya hanya beda 3 tahun dengan Hinata, namun fikirannya masih terjebak diusia antara 5-7 tahun. Penyebabnya Hinata tak tahu, tak ada yang mau repot-repot memberi tahunya.

Selain itu, ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui siapapun juga. Terutama mantan yang tega memutuskannya karena Hinata menolak ehem ehem dengannya. Siapa juga yang butuh cowo yang hanya suka ehem ehem sama cewe. Menjijikan.

"Naruto-kun satu kali lagi ya? Ayo pakai kacamatanya" pinta Hinata memohon, dia sedang bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

"Tidak mau! Mau es krim! Nee-chan es krim!' tolak Naruto, dia sudah mau didandani dan membaca buku yang tak ada gambarnya. "Kacamatanya aja bolong, buat apa dipakai? Punya papa ada kacanya, Ini pasti udah rusak" tambahnya sembari memasukan jarinya diantara fram mata kacamata yang tadi sempat dipakainya.

"Yah itu namanya kacamataa gaya, Naruto-kun. Sebentar ya, nona pelayannya sedang sibuk" bujuk Hinata. Dia tahu itu kacamata tidak berguna, dan siapa yang menciptakannya huh?

"Dan mana buku toto-chan milik Naru? Mana? Mana?"

"Ah sebentar, ada disini, Nee-chan bawa."

"Hm Hm" Naruto langsung sumringah melihat Hinata mengobrak – abrik isi tas bermainnya, dengan senang hati dia menerima buku toto-chan dan menyingkirkan buku tak bergambar yang diberikan Hinata.

"Kau tidak suka buku seperti ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari membuka buku itu, isinya bahasa inggris semua. Apa benar ini buku bisa dipakai di Jepang?

"Tidak, itu tak bergambar dan membosankan" Jawab Naruto, dia bahkan tak tahu apa artinya Bisnis, kalau buisiness sama dengan Bisnis kan? Lalu bisnis itu sendiri apa?

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau sendiri tak mengerti bahasa inggris" komentar Hinata mulai membaca, mungkin akan sedikit paham.

"bussiness employment success can start with your mind..."

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata tak bisa menghentikan ocehan Naruto, itu halaman yang sedang dibuka Hinata sekarang. Selain itu, Naruto sangat fasih mengatakannya, apa benar dia-

"Papa sering membacakanya untuk Naru sebagai pegantar tidur, jadi Naru hapal seluruh isi buku itu" ucap Naruto, dia mulai berfikir ada berapa buku yang sama yang ayah bacakan untuknya?

"Dan artinya?"

"Katanya bisnis itu seperti neraka namun tanpa itu kita tidak bisa menjalankan hampir setengah fungsi-"

Hinata harus menempelkan dahinya dengan meja, ayah yang seperti apa membacakan buku bisnis sebagai pengantar tidur anaknya? Hinata baru dengar itu. Selain itu Naruto walaupun tak mengerti pasti sudah belajar bahasa inggris selama hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Toto-chan bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah hari ini." baca Naruto, suaranya yang berat terdengar aneh membaca buku anak- anak namun intonasinya itulah yang membuat Hinata mau mendengarkan seperti anak-anak.

Sayang sekali, Naruto yang setampan ini memiliki kekurangan. Tuhan sebenarnya adil tidak sih? Yah hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dia rencanakan pada Naruto sekarang.

Tunggu, Hinata belum memberitahukan dirinyakan? Dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang ditengah bulan kehabisan uang jajan. Mau minta pada orangtua malu, jadi dia minta temannya untuk mencarikan pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Dan datanglah pekerjaan ini, temannya bilang, cuman mengasuh anak-anak selama akhir pekan karena orangtuanya sibuk bekerja dan tidak sempat mengajak anak itu jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Hinata terima, anak-anak itu gampanglah. Dia terbiasa mengurus anak kecil sebelumnya.

"Jadi dimana putra anda?" tanya Hinata saat Kushina, Mama anak yang dia asuh tidak juga memanggil anaknya. Hinata sampai malu-malu karena kakak si adik duduk bersama Kushina. Hinata langsung dibuat jatuh hati olehnya. Oh, apakah Hinata jatuh cinta lagi? akhirnya, dia bisa lepas dari bayangan kata-kata jomblo yang menaungi harinya.

"Ini putraku, dia yang akan anda asuh" ucap Kushina menunjuk kearah si Kakak bukan tapi anak yang harus Hinata asuh.

"Tapi diakan sudah besar..." apa jangan-jangan mengasuh untuk menghasilkan anak? 'Kyaa! Ada apa dengan dunia ini!' batin Hinata tidak terima.

"Dia mempunyai kekurangan jadi walaupun sudah terlihat dewasa, fikirannya masih anak-anak"

"Eh- maaf" ucap Hinata menyesal.

Kembali ke sekarang. Hinata tenggelam dalam bacaan Naruto, membayangkan dia sebagai toto-chan berangkat ke sekolah seperti saat dia TK dulu, mengamati orang-orang dewasa, bertanya-tanya apa yang orang dewasa lakukan, dan saat cerita itu mulai mendekati akhir Hinata merasa sangat sedih. Oh, selamat tinggal masa kecil 14 tahun yang lalu.

"Wah kakak hebat!"

"Iya, sugoii."

"Lagi!"

Hinata tak menyadari, anak-anak TK sudah mengerubungi mereka, ikut terhanyut dan mendengarkan cerita Toto-chan yang dibawakan Naruto.

"Naru juga senang dengan cerita ini!" seru Naruto bersemangat dan mulai membuka bukunya dari awal lagi.

"Maaf es krim pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan meletakan es krim super jumbo milik Naruto.

"Ah es krim! Naru sudah selesai membacanya" ucap Naruto pada anak-anak itu.

"Yaaah"

"Maaf ya, lain kali kakak akan cerita lagi. nah sampai jumpa" ucap Hinata mewakili Naruto sebagai sisi dewasanya.

Naruto selalu bersemangat pada apapun, mudah teralihkan dan cerewet. Hinata tak pernah bosan memandang Naruto walaupun kelakuannya tak pantas untuk usia normalnya.

oOo

"Busnya menyenangkan ya Nee-chan?" ucap Naruto yang sedang berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata.

Ah ini membuat Hinata berdebar dibuatnya, melayang sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Siapapun yang tak tahu Naruto pasti akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Apa Naruto-kun suka naik bus?" tanya Hinata, dia jadi mulai cerewet sejak mengasuh Naruto, itu pasti karena Naruto suka bercerita dan mengatakan apapun saat mereka bersama.

"Suka! Ayo naik lagi besok." jawab Naruto bersemangat, dia jadi ingin pergi naik bus setiap hari dengan Nee-chan. Apa Naru harus minta bus pada papa? Sepertinya harus, kemudian Naru akan mengajak semua teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka berkeliling.

"Maaf tapi besok, aku tidak bekerja. Aku harus pergi kuliah" sesal Hinata, dia juga ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto.

"Itu tidak asyik lagi" ucap Naruto dengan bibir maju ke depan, dia sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Maaf ya.. minggu depan Naruto-kun yang tentukan mau pergi kemana"

"Hmm Naru tidak tahu harus pergi kemana"

"Bagaimana kalau mampir ke toko buku dan membeli peta bergambar"

"Hai, ayo balapan!" ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya dan berlari duluan menuju toko buku.

Ada beberapa tempat yang ingin Naruto kunjungi, kebun binatang, taman Hiburan. Sepertinya semuanya menyenangkan. Mereka bisa pergi ke festival dan membeli apel manis. Menangkap ikan, lalu- Naruto melihat binar dimata Hinata, dan itu bukan pada semua tempat yang ingin Naruto kunjungi.

 **Tokyo tower, kencan romantis diatas ketinggian.**

"Kencan?" Naruto selalu bingung dengan orang dewasa, mereka terkadang menggunakan bahasa yang tak bisa dia pahami.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan pergi kencan bersama Naruto" Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar, imajinasinya melayang entah kemana, yang jelas itu tentang kencan, makan malam romantis, dilamar dengan cincin emas, kemudian ber- "Uaaaah!" Hinata berteriak sendiri dengan imajinasi anehnya.

"Ayo pergi kesana dan kencan juga" ucap Naruto serius menatap Hinata.

"Ah, darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sudah memerah, dan kencan juga dia bilang? Apa Hinata sedang bermimpi kalau Naruto itu tidak normal.

"Iya, minggu depan. Naru dan Nee-chan akan ke tokyo tower dan kencan juga"

'Apa dia tahu apa artinya kencan?' batin Hinata dan hanya pasrah mengangguk menerima keinginan Naruto.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

"Selamat pagi, saya pengasuh Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menekan bell rumah Naruto yang sepertinya terlalu sederhana untuk digambarkan dalam kata-kata. Ini wah. Luar biasa. Berkilau. Indah. Dan banyak lagi.

"Tuan muda masih dikamarnya." Ucap seorang pelayan membuka pintu untuk Hinata. "Tuan besar dan Nyonya belum kembali dari Prancis." Tambahnya sembari mengantar Hinata menuju kamar Naruto.

Meski sudah kesini sebelumnya, Hinata tetap meneteskan air liurnya melihat isi rumah Naruto, belum lagi kamar Naruto yang kekenakan sekali. Sangat! Namun mainan – mainan itu pasti bukan sembarang mainan.

Kasurnya saja lebih luas dari kamar mandi apartemen Hinata yang hanya ada kloset dan shower tanpa bathub. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun... kita akan terlambat loh" ucap Hinata pelan, sembari naik ke atas tempat tidur, wajah damai Naruto sungguh pahatan yang melebihi karya leonardo da Vinci. Mungkin Hinata akan sedikit mencoleknya untuk merasakan kelembutan Naruto.

Kyut. Uah Hinata harus sampai terperangah, kulit wajahnya selembut anak usia 5 tahun. Ini luarbiasa dan Hinata tak mampu menghentikan tangannya menyentuh Naruto.

"Ngggh" lenguh Naruto merasa terganggu dengan tangan Hinata.

"Hihihi, kau manis sekali Naruto-kun, itu membuatku jadi tambah suka" Hinata harus mengambil jeda yang banyak. Tadi dia bilang apa? "Suka? Suki? Su-ka Na-ru-to-kun?" Hinata sampai heboh sendiri dan memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Walau bilang suka sebanyak apapun, Naruto mana mengerti cinta orang dewasa. Dia bahkan menganggap Hinata Nee-chan. Betapa ini menyiksa batinnya.

"Hinata?"

Tubuh Hinata merinding, suara serak khas cowok bangun tidur itu datang dari Naruto, dan sekarang Hinata seperti domba yang sengaja menunjukan diri didepan serigala yang lapar. "Diakan Naruto-kun! Tenang saja Hinata. Tenang-"

Tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat, sekarang Hinata dapat melihat mata Naruto yang memancarkan kebuasan. "Kau berani membangunkan aku?" ucapnya, seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

'Ada apa dengan seringai itu, Naruto-kun apa benar ini Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata panik. Jangan-jangan ini saudara Naruto yang datang berkunjung, lalu dimana Naruto? tidak dia Naruto! dia Naruto karena dia bermata biru dan berambut kuning. Ini bahaya. Alarm merah. Hinata harus berteriak sekencangnya jika Naruto sampai berbuat ehem ehem padanya.

Mata Naruto berkedip berkali-kali seolah dia baru bangun dan membuka matanya. "Nee-chan! Oh Naru kesiangan! Apa sudah terlambat? Apa kita tidak akan ke tokyo tower dan kencan juga?" cecar Naruto mulai menangis. "Hiks"

"Ah sama sekali tidak Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pulih dari rasa kagetnya, tangannya memegang tangan Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Nee-chan baru mau membangunkan Naruto-kun"

"So-souka! Naru akan segera mandi!" ucap Naruto melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga Tuhan!" rapal Hinata cepat, Naruto hanya mengenakan celana boxer bergambar power ranger. Bukan karena celana norak itu! Ini soal tubuh Naruto! Tidak seperti bayangan Hinata, Naruto yang seharusnya kurus, kulit tulang daging ternyata berisi kulit tulang otot.

Semu kemerahan Hinata tak kunjung hilang, ini terlalu dewasa untuk fikiran Hinata saat ini, apalagi dengan cara Naruto bangun tidur yang pertama, sesaat Hinata fikir Naruto benar-benar pria normal!

"Nee-chan mau mandi bareng?"

"Ten-tu saja tidak! Tidak boleh Naruto-kun, aku dan kau itu termasuk orang dewasa" tolak Hinata.

"Hm? Naru fikir Nee-chan mau mandi bareng ranger pink ini. Naru tidak suka membawanya mandi. Tapi dia tetap saja Power Ranger!" ucap Naruto dengan menggebu – gebu kemudian menirukan gerakan perubahan power ranger dengan tangan berisi action figur 5 ranger. "Berubah! Ranger Putih. Ciat, kita harus mengalahkan monster bau dari planet zzzz! Serang!" teriak Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Tolong siapa saja kubur aku! aku malu sekali berfikir mesum pada Naruto-kun yang jelas berfikir seperti anak usia 5-7 tahun' batin Hinata tenggelam dalam selimut Naruto, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tak kunjung pergi darinya.

Hinata menunggu sembari membaca salah satu buku yang terpajang rapi dikamar Naruto, semuanya buku tebal dan berbau bisnis. Selama bertahun-tahun buku diseluruh rak ini menjadi pengantar tidur Naruto? luar biasa sekali kau, Tuan Besar.

"Nee-chan, sedang apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, telunjuknya menempel di pipi Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Na-Narut0-kun" gagap Hinata, rasanya dingin dan bau ini bukan bau sabun anak – anak. Baunya terlalu maskulin. "Sa-sabun apa yang kau pakai, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata berusaha kembali tenang dan fokus.

"Naru pakai sabun yang dibelikan Mama." Ucap Naruto.

'Pilihan yang bagus nyonya, anakmu memang luarbiasa dengan bau ini' batin Hinata menjerit-jerit tak tahan dengan bau maskulin ini. "Nah dimana lemari pakaianmu?" Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran aneh yang mulai menghantui otaknya.

Naruto langsung menyeret Hinata dan membuka sebuah pintu yang Hinata fikir bukan lemari sama sekali. Namun saat dia masuk ke dalamnya ada ratusan pakaian dan celana mengantung. Sepatu sport sampai yang kulit asli. Ini bukan lemari ini toko pakaian pria!

"Hmm biasanya Naru suka dipilihkan sama pelayan." Ucap Naruto menarik beberapa gantung pakaian.

Hinata ikut mencari pakaian yang Naruto butuhkan, beberapa jas tergantung salah tempat, mana mungkin Naruto memakai jaskan? "Eh Naruto-kun mau coba pakai ini?" tanya Hinata, ini kesempatan besar melihat fisik Naruto memakai jas sepantasnya dan sepatutnya pewaris tunggal.

"Haaa Naru tidak suka pakai itu! Papa sering memaksa Naru memakai itu dan mengajak Naru ketempat yang membosankan" tolak Naruto.

"Nee-chan cuman mau lihat Naru pakai ini, ya? Ya?"

Naruto galau, yah Nee-chan sih belum pernah lihat Naruto pakai pakaian seperti papa. Kalau dia pakai apa Nee-chan akan senang?

oOo

Hinata tak percaya ini, Naruto duduk dijendela kamarnya sembari melihat ke luar dengan jas yang pas untuknya.

Klik. Klik. Klik. Harus diabadikan sebanyak mungkin!

"Nee-chan sudah belum?" tanya Naruto, dia mulai kesal dengan sesi foto-foto aneh ini, kalau Nee-chan mau, ada sepenuh album dirinya mengenakan jas didalam laci belajarnya.

'Bahkan saat dia ngambek, dia nampak berwibawa.' Batin Hinata girang.

Klik. Klik.

"Sudah, nah sebaiknya pakai kaos biar nyaman" ucap Hinata sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto yang sedang melucuti atasan jasnya.

"Naru ingin yang ini" seru Naruto melihat kaos kesayangannya yang ternyata sudah dicuci.

"Ah kalau itu" ucap Hinata, 'SUNGGUH MENGERIKAN!' batin Hinata melihat kaos yang dipegang Naruto. didadanya tertulis I love Mama dengan tulisan suangat besar. "Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata.

"Huum, aku suka yang ini, Ib- mama juga suka kalau Naru pakai ini" jawab Naruto.

"Itu kaos kesayangan Naru?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya" jawab Naruto semangat dan langsung memakai kaos tersebut.

'Astaga itu lucu untuk Naruto' batin Hinata, 'dan mengerikan untukku. Tapi Naruto memang anak kecil, Aku tidak boleh memaksa kehendakku padanya.'

"Nee-chan, naik bus kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya melamun sejak tadi. Mereka baru keluar dari rumah dan supir keluarga Naruto dengan sigap membuka pintu.

"Ah, eh ya.. kita naik bus" jawab Hinata, "Maaf Pak sopir, kami naik bus lagi"

Selama dalam perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, terkagum-kagum melihat keluar jendela bis, ini memang membuat Hinata malu, namun selama dia mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengejek Naruto, Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

"Ini tokyo tower ya Nee-chan?" ucap Naruto dia merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih puncak tokyo tower. "Lihat Nee-chan aku bisa menyentuhnya" teriak Naruto.

"Waah, Nee-chan juga mau" tanggap Hinata mengikuti Naruto. "Lihat-" Hinata menahan nafasnya, bau maskulin Naruto menguar mengisi rongga dadanya. Dia terlalu dekat berdiri dengan Naruto.

PLUK! Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata. "Aku sayang Nee-chan. Nee-chan selalu baik. Selalu menuruti mau Naru. Arigatou" ucap Naruto.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai pengasuhmu kan, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata, oh dia mabuk oleh bau Naruto dan jantungnya mulai berdebar.

"Hmm, Pengasuh Naru yang sebelumnya selalu dan selalu menyuruh Naru harus begini, Naru harus begitu."

'Karena mereka mengganggap Naruto orang dewasa' batin Hinata maklum.

"Mama bilang, Naru akan ikut Mama ke Jerman minggu depan."

"Wah kau akan liburan? Nanti kalau pulang, ceritakan apa yang ada di sana ya" ucap Hinata.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab ucapan Hinata, namun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk. "Naru tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Mama bilang Naru akan banyak diterapi disana"

"Ah, so-souka. Kalau begitu mau berjanji pada Nee-chan?" ucap Hinata. Saat ini dia hanya pengasuh Naruto, namun hati Hinata tidak mau terima kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Apa dia akan jadi jones versi cewek? Menyedihkan. Sendiri. hiks.

"Berjanji?"

"Kalau kau pulang kembali, temui Nee-chan di toko es krim kemarin. Aku pasti akan menunggumu. Pasti" ucap Hinata menaikan kelingkingnya. Ini janji anak kecil Hinata yang paling egois.

"Huum. Jika kau melanggarnnya maka kau harus menelan seribu jarum" ucap Naruto menggapai kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya. Keduanya bertautan menandakan janji mereka telah disegel dan harus ditetapi.

"Naruto, suki" ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum lebar. Airmatanya hampir jatuh.

"Naru mo, suki" balas Naruto.

'Aku suka kau sebagai lawan jenis, dan orang dewasa' batin Hinata.

oOo

Hinata menghela nafas. Panjang dan dalam, anak-anaknya berulah lagi. "Hora! Apa kalian akan terus bertengkar?!" teriak Hinata menggembrak meja didepannya.

Inojin, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai, dan Chocho terdiam melihat Hinata. Hanya karena sebuah sedotan mereka bertengkar? Ini tidak masuk akal namun usia mereka baru 5 tahun. Bertengkar itu wajar.

"Hua!" Teriak Sarada mulai menangis dengan kencangnya disusul dengan yang lainnya. Mereka takut, baru kali ini Hinata marah secara terang-terangan pada mereka.

Lagi, Hinata menghela nafas. "Wakatta! Wakatta! Jangan menangis oke? Mau bibi belikan es krim? Ayo rasa apa yang kalian inginkan?" bujuk Hinata.

"Vanila!"

"Coklat"

"Oreo!"

"Strawberry!"

"Vanila coklat oreo strawberry ekstra besar!" tutup chocho dengan semangat.

"Chocho sayang sekali kita tak bisa pesan itu" ucap Hinata. Anak ini super dalam hal makan. Bisa-bisa kantongnya kering jika harus mengasuh chocho sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu rasa apa saja."

"Hokeh, pelayan! Tolong semua pesanannya." Ucap Hinata melirik pada pelayan yang dengan sabar berdiri sejak tadi di sisi bangku mereka.

"Manajer, kau tidak perlu sampai mengasuh anak-anak seperti ini lagi kan?" bisik si pelayan, dia ini manajer loh, sekaligus pemilik kedai es krim ini. gaji dan penghasilannya lebih dari cukup.

Hinata hanya tertawa, dia suka melakukan ini, dia suka melihat dan mengasuh anak-anak. Ini akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan Naruto, dengan cintanya yang belum kembali.

Anak-anak yang Hinata asuh dengan semangat menyendok es krim, mereka lucu. Namun diakhir hari, Hinata harus merelakan mereka pergi dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Dadah pengasuh" teriak Chocho dengan semangat, digandeng dengan sang ayah.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya

Anak-anak yang lain ikut mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Hinata, dengan senyuman Hinata melambai pada mereka, "Sampai jumpa, tumbuhlah dengan cepat dan aku akan selalu ada dikedai es krim ini" ucap Hinata.

"Manajer waktunya tutup" ucap pelayan yang tadi berbisik pada Hinata,

"Ah ini selalu membuatku terharu" teriak Hinata.

Si pelayan itu heran dan mendekati Hinata, "Manajer?"

"Aku baik" ucap Hinata menyeka sedikit cairan yang tumpah dari matanya, dia merindukan Naruto, dia ingin bertemu, namun menyusulnya ke Jerman pun dia tak tahu dimana Naruto tinggal. Ini membuat Hinata menyesal melepaskan Naruto, tidak apa-apa Naruto seperti itu juga, tidak apa-apa, Hinata akan mencintainya dengan tulus sampai dia mati.

"Kenapa baru sekarang menangisnya, Nee-chan?"

"Aku baru merasakannya sekarang? Eh?" Hinata membuka matanya yang tertutup menahan luapan airmata yang tadinya ingin dia tahan, namun melihatnya berdiri didepannya dengan semangat Hinata langsung menangis.

"Ada apa ini, siapa kau?" tanya Hinata melihat Naruto dengan samar-samar, ada apa dengan jas formalnya? Ada apa dengan wajah maskulin dan nada dewasa itu?

"Aku Naruto" jawab Naruto, sembari mendekat.

"Narutoku berkata kekanakan. Usianya 7 tahun dan tidak suka memakai jas seperti itu" sangkal Hinata. Itu yang dia rindukan, itu Naruto yang dia kenal.

"Nee-chan, ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada manja.

Dia berjuang, sangat berjuang untuk mengembalikan ingatannya demi Hinata. Demi orang yang rela menerimanya apa adanya. Kecelakaannya yang menimpanya membuat otaknya sedikit terganggu. Dia lulusan MBA di luar negeri harus hidup dan terjebak dalam fikiran saat usianya 7 tahun.

Setiap pagi, sejak Hinata menjadi pengasuhnya, dia kembali kedirinya sendiri, pelayannya mencatat setiap perkembangan itu. Dia mulai menganti sabun anak-anak dengan sabun yang sering dia pakai. Merasa ikut ke pesta dengan sang papa adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan. Dan melihat kegalauan Hinata, membuatnya ingin cepat sembuh dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Secepatnya.

"Naruto-kun"

"Aku sakit Nee-chan, dan tahun kemarin aku baru sembuh sepenuhnya. Ingatanku sudah kembali."

"Lama"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku senang bisa mengulang kembali hidupku saat aku masih kecil dan bertemu cinta pertamaku untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Bohong"

"Aku pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Corp, tidak pernah berbohong dan aku memegang teguh janjiku untuk datang kembali dan menemuimu"

"Kenapa kau jadi sepintar ini dalam hal bicara?"

"Itu agar aku bisa pantas berada didekatmu, Hinata"

Hinata terharu sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau mereka berpelukan ditengah jalan dan Hinata mulai menangis kencang seperti sarada tadi, dia akhirnya lepas dari status jonesnya. Dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun sepuasnya.

Postingan baru ditambahkan, setelah direfresh ulang sebuah foto kartu undangan telihat dibawahnya tertulis.

 **Hyuuga_Hinata.**

 **Aku akan segera menikah, aku mengharapkan kehadiran kalian semua. Terutama mantan yang sangat baik mengingatkan aku tentang kejonesan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Kau senang? Ini balasan untukmu. YAY! Siapa yang jones tukang ganggu mantan sekarang? #ByeMantan, welcome #MyMisua**


End file.
